Piège d'amour
by Pouki26
Summary: Derek est tourmenté. Stiles hante son esprit et il nous invite à découvrir cette nuit où il comprit qu'il aimerait l'hyperactif à jamais.


**Salutations!  
**

**Me voici de retour avec un nouvel OS, et je dois confesser que j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire. J'espère néanmoins que vous aimerez.**

**DianeMoon: cet OS est pour toi. Une réponse à ta récente déclaration.**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Adossé à la portière de sa camaro, le visage assombri, l'éclat de ses yeux reflétant l'hostilité et l'amertume, Derek patientait. Tendu, confus, mais surtout passablement irrité, il ne cessait de se tourmenter l'esprit, broyant du noir. La culpabilité, le remord et la colère étaient devenus son triste quotidien.

Il était contrarié de réaliser à quel point son cœur s'emballait chaque fois qu'il apercevait le visage de Stiles, qu'il entendait le son de sa voix et qu'il pouvait enfin, après de longues heures d'attente, inhaler l'odeur de sa peau, et humer l'effluve délicat de ses cheveux.

Son corps tout entier sonnait l'alarme, comme un avertissement pour lui dire de ne pas s'approcher de cet humain. Qu'il était un danger pour lui, pareil à un poison coulant dans les veines et s'introduisant dans les entrailles. Adroitement dissimulé mais cependant puissant et destructeur.

Stiles lui avait tout pris, tout volé, son cœur, ses pensées, son âme et même ses rêves. Et dire que cela avait commencé un peu comme un jeu.

Stiles lui était arrivé comme un coup d´poing sur la gueule en même temps que Scott était devenu 'loup'. Derek avait profondément haï le jeune homme, l'avait négligé, brutalisé et même parfois utilisé. Il n'avait représenté pour lui qu'un vulgaire insecte qu'on écraserait d'un revers de main. Leur rencontre était un accident, une simple malchance, un destin incontournable. Mais si seulement il s'était contenté de le détester. Si seulement, Stiles s'était abstenu de l'approcher, cherchant inlassablement à l'échauffer, à l'énerver, à le taquiner, à le provoquer… Derek ne comptait plus les nombreuses fois où il l'avait plaqué contre un mur ou toute autre surface le menaçant de lui déchiqueter la gorge à grand renfort de crocs. Mais Stiles, malgré sa peur revenait toujours à la charge, se cachant derrière un flot de paroles superflues et irritantes.

Empli de mépris à l'encontre de cet adolescent hyperactif et de ses sarcasmes insupportables, Derek avait voulu se venger en s'amusant à ses dépends. Dans le but de le faire tomber, de lui rabaisser une fois pour toute son caquet et indubitablement, de lui faire mal, il l'avait sournoisement attiré, touché, embrassé… possédé…

Avec beaucoup de temps, une détermination sans précédent et une étonnante patience, le brun était venu à bout des réticences du plus jeune, mais également de ses doutes et de ses peurs les plus ancrées. Mais quand les griffes du prédateur s'étaient refermées sur sa proie, prêt à la mordre, la dépecer, il était trop tard. Le piège s'était refermé sur lui. Et Derek s'était égaré, s'était attaché, s'était affaibli... Lorsque Stiles avait capitulé, déposant les armes à l'entrée de son âme, il lui avait naturellement offert son cœur, à lui, cet homme froid et satanique qui ne savait que jouer.

Derek se savait fichu, il avait atteint le point de non retour. Il serait à jamais prisonnier de cet amour.

Trop tôt privé du bonheur d'une famille aimante, lui, le loup grognon qui n'avait plus aucune aspiration, qui se fichait pas mal du monde et des hommes, lui qui ne voulait que profiter de cet innocent et jouir de ce que pouvait encore lui offrir la vie, il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux… Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que l´amour ne venait jamais là où on l´attendait. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer un seul instant que cet hyperactif deviendrait l'élu de son cœur, le compagnon qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie ? Ça l'avait surpris comme un coup de sang.

Stiles lui donnait envie de vivre, d'espérer et de croire. Il était son étincelle, la flamme qui brûlait si intensément dans son corps. L'amour du jeune homme était comme un soleil réchauffant son cœur glacé, comme une caresse sur son âme meurtrie. Mais Derek avait conscience qu'il n'était qu'une raclure, un animal de luxure. Rien de bien ne découlerait de leur relation. Il ne pouvait impunément gâcher son avenir, Stiles méritait mieux, bien mieux qu'un éternel loup acariâtre qui s'était joué de lui.

Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Derek s'en voulait, se méprisait, se tordait de douleur. Il avait envie d'injurier le monde entier, de hurler comme un animal traqué. Son amour pour Stiles, la puissance de ses sentiments, tout ça était bien trop violent. Aussi violent qu'un volcan en éruption. Aussi dévastateur qu'un raz de marée. L'aimait le rendait impétueux, sauvage et irrationnel. Devant lui, il tombait constamment à genoux. Lui qui avait voulu se divertir, il avait définitivement perdu. Aujourd'hui, il partageait son lit, partageait ses rêves mais vivait constamment dans la crainte de ne jamais les voir se réaliser. Derek était tout simplement devenu accro…

Le loup repoussa la manche de sa veste pour regarder l'heure : 15h52. Dans moins de dix minutes, une tornade nommée Stiles Stilinski franchirait les portes du lycée et foncerait en piqué sur lui pour l'embrasser avec une étonnante ferveur. Et comme à son habitude, Derek répondrait à son baiser avec adoration se fichant pas mal des regards ahuris et des oreilles indiscrètes. Il eut un vague sourire en imaginant la scène. Mais son âme, pleine de mélancolie, pleurait, versant des larmes de sang. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir voulu jouer avec celui qui était aujourd'hui l'être le plus précieux de son existence. Comment se pardonner d'avoir voulu le faire tomber dans les méandres du chagrin ? Comment oublier qu'il avait voulu le piétiner, l'écraser comme on écrase une insignifiante fourmi ? Il n'était qu'un pourri, qu'un parfait idiot, et quand bien même il aimait le jeune homme plus que sa vie, il ne pouvait continuer à vivre avec ce poids. Un jour, il lui dirait la vérité. Un jour, il devrait accepter de le perdre.

En attendant, Derek n'oublierait jamais ce jour où Stiles avait ployé, crié et pleuré pour finir par tomber dans ses bras. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour où, pour la première fois, il avait goûté à ces lèvres sucrées, caressé cette peau laiteuse, dévorant le fruit interdit. Derek ferma les yeux et revisita cette nuit qui fut la plus belle de sa vie, cette même nuit où il sut qu'il l'aimerait à jamais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Tendres caresses, fièvre et sang, les peaux s'entendent et s'enflamment._

Séquestré par les mains de Derek clouées au col de sa veste, prisonnier entre son corps et le mur, Stiles s'époumonait à invectiver son vis-à-vis, des phrases en pagailles franchissant le rempart de ses lèvres.

- T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile Derek, qu'un sale con égoïste et sans cœur ! Tu le sais j'espère. Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fais ça ? T'as complètement perdu la boule ma parole. Ça t'arrive de réfléchir ?

Derek grogna menaçant le jeune homme de ses crocs. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on se permette de lui parler sur ce ton, et même s'il tolérait beaucoup de choses venant de l'hyperactif, ce dernier n'échappait pourtant pas à la règle.

- Je pourrai aisément t'arracher la gorge, Stiles.

- Eh bien je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas ! Le provoqua ce dernier les yeux brillants de défi.

- Ne me tente pas ! gronda le loup se plaquant dangereusement contre lui.

- Ne me fais pas rire Derek ! Je sais que tu n'en feras rien.

- La ferme ! Tonna le brun. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentrerais tout simplement pas chez toi ?

- Pourquoi avoir risqué ta vie pour me sauver ?

Stiles se fichait autant des recommandations de Derek que de ses menaces futiles. Elles planaient carrément à trois mille lieux au dessus de sa tête, n'avaient aucun fondement, aucune raison d'exister. Ce n'était que pure connerie, une vulgaire façade, une barrière instable que le loup ne parvenait à maintenir. Derek ne lui ferait aucun mal, plus maintenant. Et surtout pas après avoir risqué sa vie en essuyant une balle de révolver pour le protéger d'un lycéen déjanté qui avait, sans crier gare, péter un câble au sein même du bahut. Stiles n'avait même pas pensé demander à Derek ce qu'il fichait là, pile au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, et c'était là le cadet de ses soucis. La seule chose qu'il avait retenue de cette journée effroyable était que cet imbécile de loup avait bien failli y passer et ça, Stiles ne pouvait le tolérer. Il avait eu la frousse de sa vie. Il avait presque pu sentir son cœur se briser en un millier de petits morceaux et se disperser au gré du vent. Et pour cette folie, il comptait bien pourrir le loup par des paroles inutiles et harassantes, histoire de lui remettre un peu les pendules à l'heure. Mais comment lui balancer ses quatre vérités en pleine face sans risquer de se compromettre ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'il était raide dingue de lui.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Insista-t-il bien décidé à connaitre les raisons d'une telle stupidité. Pourquoi Derek ? Je ne te pensais pas idiot au point de courir le risque de mourir pour quelqu'un comme moi, alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu ne me portes guère dans ton cœur.

La gorge de Stiles devint subitement sèche. Cette pensée, bien que légitime, lui était toutefois intolérable, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas s'imaginer à tord et espérer en vain que Derek puisse ressentir un tout autre sentiment que celui de la haine pour sa petite personne. Il sentit les doigts de son bourreau, couverts de sang, glisser sur la peau délicate de son cou alors que les prunelles de ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

- Tu poses vraiment trop de questions. Le réprimanda le brun. Il y a parfois des choses qu'il est préférable de ne jamais savoir.

- Je m'en moque. Rétorqua le plus jeune. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. Je ne te ficherai pas la paix avant d'avoir eu droit à des explications. Et tu me connais, tu sais que je ne lâcherai rien.

Oh oui, Derek savait à quel point Stiles pouvait être tenace et s'il ne prenait pas garde, il pourrait bien se faire piéger et tomber à sa place.

La tension montait crescendo, et le cœur de Stiles venait de se lancer dans une série d'acrobaties périlleuses. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune appréhension. Quelque puisse être la réponse de Derek, il ne craindrait plus jamais l'homme aux yeux les plus froids et dangereux qu'il eut jamais rencontrés. Et si son estomac faisait d'horribles nœuds c'est seulement parce qu'il avait eut peur de le perdre à jamais.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant que ça à le savoir ? Persifla Derek en le coinçant toujours plus durement contre le mur. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apportera ?

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

- Tu aurais pu mourir ! Beugla Stiles qui, dans un effort surhumain, réussit à repousser Derek. Regarde-toi ! Tu es blessé et je ne donne pas chère de ta peau si tu continues à te conduire de cette manière à vouloir sauver tout le monde.

Le brun s'écarta, davantage choqué qu'irrité par l'attitude du jeune homme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'emportait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il est failli y passer ? Tant qu'il était sain et sauf, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour autrui. Derek ne regretterait jamais d'avoir sauvé sa vie au péril de la sienne. Stiles avait bien trop de valeur à ses yeux. Que se serait-il passé s'il ne s'était pas pointé à son lycée dans l'espoir de le voir et de l'embarquer avec lui pour quelques heures ? Il avait des révélations à lui faire, des mots à confesser, mais à présent, les choses étaient différentes…

- Je n'ai presque rien, le rassura finalement Derek scrutant avec attention le visage de l'hyperactif qui menaçait de fondre en larmes. Ce n'est qu'une éraflure et je cicatrise déjà.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Le coupa Stiles. Tu ne comprends donc pas ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

- Comprendre quoi ?

Il observa Stiles reculer de quelques pas, les poings serrés, le visage grave.

- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé comprendre ?

- Rien ! Laisse tomber ! Tu as raison, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à déguerpir mais Derek, plus rapide, l'attrapa par le poignet le forçant à le regarder.

- Non, attends !

- Lâche-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre Stiles ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je serai le seul à devoir m'expliquer ? Je n'ai rien à ajouter, alors fous-moi la paix maintenant !

Jamais encore, même après toutes ses tentatives pour parvenir à ses fins, Derek n'avait vu Stiles dans cet état. Il semblait comme fou, totalement incontrôlable. Il se débattait comme un beau diable et le brun avait toutes les peines du monde à l'empêcher de fuir. Mais le pire était cette flagrance de douleur qu'il déchiffrait sur son visage : un regard torturé, des frissons d'horreur sillonnant sa peau, un cœur aux palpitations hors normes et cette odeur de peur.

- Je te dis de me lâcher ! Grinça Stiles cessant subitement de s'agiter dans les bras de Derek.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'expliques !

Agacé, mais surtout frustré et éprouvé, Stiles soupira et fit la chose qu'il ne se serait jamais cru capable de faire avant aujourd'hui. Il inspira profondément, ferma le poing, et de toutes ses forces frappa Derek en plein visage manquant de se casser la main. Mais cela eut l'effet escompté : le brun lâcha prise et recula de quelques pas. Interdit mais loin d'être blessé, il secoua la tête et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises avant de reporter son attention sur l'hyperactif qui, sans crier gare, s'écroula au sol dans un gémissement digne d'un animal blessé. Stupéfié, le loup ne savait que faire. Tout s'était passé si vite, il n'avait rien compris. Mais voir Stiles dans cet état lui broyait irrémédiablement le cœur, et il ne savait s'il devait le toucher ou non. Comment pouvait-il deviner que Stiles était malheureux parce qu'il était amoureux ? Comment pourrait-il pénétrer son cœur pour en lire tous ses secrets ? Comment Derek, loup aigri par excellence, pourrait-il comprendre que Stiles pleurait d'avoir cru le perdre ? Cette peur qui vous poussait à agir de façon inconsidérée, vous obligeant à dévoiler votre part de faiblesse et de ténèbres, Stiles venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent.

Dérouté, hésitant, Derek n'avait aucune idée du comportement à adopter, alors il fit ce que la plupart des hommes était capable de réaliser dans ces moments là : il écouta son cœur.

Des bras puissants entourèrent les épaules de l'hyperactif, puis ses genoux, et le soulevèrent, ignorant les mouvements désordonnés qu'il faisait pour se libérer de leur emprise. Mais dès que les mains de Derek se refermèrent sur Stiles, sa douleur et sa peine commencèrent à régresser. Il se sentait soudain en confiance. A moitié pantelant de soulagement, il ne put qu'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule du loup et souhaiter ne pas mourir d'humiliation.

Derek s'installa dans un fauteuil, Stiles sur les genoux. Contre toute attente, loin de refléter l'image éternelle de loup mal léché qu'il incarnait, il le berça gentiment, caressant son bras de la paume de sa main dont le sang avait séché depuis longtemps. Étonnant à quel point cet homme arrogant, froid et impatient pouvait se montrer délicieux quand il le voulait.

- Stiles ! Appela doucement Derek dont le corps chaud contre le sien était loin de le laisser indifférent.

Le susnommé se garda bien de répondre, embarrassé de se retrouver dans une situation aussi effrayante et insolite que celle-ci. Pourtant, il était si bien, en sécurité, serein. Sans même le réaliser, las et vaincu, il ferma mollement les yeux remuant dans les bras de Derek.

- Ne fais pas ça !

La voix du brun s'était soudain faite râpeuse. Râpeuse et douce à la fois.

- Pas faire quoi ?

Stiles se tortilla et se risqua à ancrer son regard dans celui brûlant d'un Derek troublé plus que de raison.

- Merde, Stiles, lança le loup entre ses dents. Jamais une fille ne s'est installée sur tes genoux ?

Stiles comprit en un éclair. Gêné, il gesticula à nouveau, cette fois, pour se dégager. Mais Derek le tenait bien serré, lui interdisant tout envol. Il ne laisserait certainement pas s'enfuir la source de ses envies les plus folles. Il était bien trop désireux de goûter à ce fruit défendu.

Derek tenait là sa vengeance. Stiles allait tomber sans jamais pouvoir se relever. Il le posséderait, et une fois qu'il l'aurait eu, il le jetterait comme une vulgaire chaussette. Tel avait toujours était son plan depuis le début : Se venger d'un adolescent trop bavard et irritant qu'il avait honni dès leur première rencontre. Mais alors, pourquoi cette idée lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi rêver de faire l'amour à cet humain ressemblait davantage à un instant de pur bonheur qu'à une sombre histoire de châtiment ? Quel était ce profond malaise qui l'empêchait d'apprécier à sa juste valeur cette victoire durement recherchée ? Mais Derek connaissait les réponses à ses questions muettes. Et ces réponses le désarçonnaient, le rendant faible et fébrile. Il était évidemment amoureux. Il aimait cet humain comme il n'avait jamais aimé de sa vie.

Les yeux rivés à ceux de compagnon, Derek glissa une main dans le dos de celui qui tenait désormais son cœur entre ses mains, le caressant de manière si subtile que Stiles ne savait s'il fantasmait ou non. Mais son cœur se mit à battre violemment tandis que le centre de son corps semblait vouloir fondre comme du chocolat au soleil.

- Derek, souffla-t-il troublé, tu…

- Je ne devrai pas faire ça, marmonna Derek pour lui-même ignorant ce que Stiles s'apprêtait à dire.

Sa main caressa une nouvelle fois le dos de Stiles lui arrachant un soupir si voluptueux et envoutant qu'il se sentit perdre le contrôle. Derek inclina la tête et captura la bouche de son cadet les plongeant tous deux dans un océan flamboyant de sensations. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, ni même du chemin qu'il empruntait mais cela apparaissait un peu comme l'urgence du moment, un besoin vital qu'il se devait d'assouvir s'il ne souhaitait pas crever dans la minute. Stiles le rendait ivre d'appétence. Ses lèvres pleines et douces, sa langue, l'odeur de sa peau, son corps tout entier l'appelait, devenant ainsi la plus cruelle des tentations pour l'homme qu'il était, et il était bien décidé à se laisser imprégner de cette passion quitte à forcer l'objet de ses désirs à se soumettre pour le regretter ensuite. Mais en cet instant où plus rien d'autre ne comptait que de retenir Stiles prisonnier de ses bras, il vivait l'expérience la plus forte en émotion de toute son existence.

Une fois la surprise passée, Stiles se départit de sa timidité et s'installa plus confortablement sur les cuisses de Derek enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser avec gourmandise. Il avait si souvent rêvé de ce moment sans jamais oser y croire. Mais comment laisser passer la chance d'avoir Derek tout à lui et rien qu'à lui ? Il ne ferait pas la bêtise de le laisser se dérober.

Tout à son désir, il en oublia tout le reste, et gémit comme un animal blessé contre cette bouche qu'il dévorait tandis que les mains chaudes et douces de Derek glissaient sous son tee-shirt.

- Stiles, laisse-moi te prendre !

L'estomac de Stiles se serra et son bas ventre s'échauffa manquant de le faire basculer dans les plaisirs de la jouissance. Bordel ! Comment ne pas venir sur le champ en entendant des mots chuchotés avec autant d'envie et de désespoir ? Pour toute réponse, il se serra plus fort contre son amant, sa langue se délectant de la sienne alors qu'il le cherchait avec une avidité dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il le voulait aussi. Il voulait Derek plus que tout. Il voulait sentir ses mains partout sur lui, il voulait le toucher, embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, enfuir son visage dans son cou et se perdre dans l'abyme des délices.

Encouragé par cette ardeur, Derek laissa une de ses mains vagabonder sur les hanches bien dessinées de sa proie avant de finir sa course dans cet entrejambe auquel il ne cessait de songer. Stiles le rendait fou, l'entrainant hors des sentiers battus, et quand ses doigts se plaquèrent avec appétence sur son érection, il l'entendit lâcher un petit cri de surprise alors que son cœur faisait une embardée spectaculaire.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi ! Grognait le loup qui s'égarait dans les limbes d'un désir non contrôlé.

Les regards se croisèrent. Les prunelles de Stiles luisaient de mille feux en un détonant mélange de défi et d'abandon. Il sourit tendrement. Il avait depuis longtemps rendu les armes et Derek n'allait pas se priver de dévorer ce corps si appétissant jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ses doigts effleuraient avec convoitise la fierté de son compagnon à travers la toile du jean. Impatient, fiévreux, l'humain n'était presque plus lui-même. Il déboutonna son pantalon pour permettre à son affectueux bourreau de mieux le toucher et de le prendre dans ses mains. Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier face à tant d'initiative, mais loin de se plaindre, il n'hésita pas à plonger au cœur de l'intimité de Stiles. D'instinct, l'hyperactif se cambra en arrière quand des doigts habiles et fermes se perdirent dans son boxer, enroulant une main brûlante et expérimentée sur son membre tumescent, le caressant, le pétrissant, tandis que sa peau en feu réclamait la sienne. Le centre de son corps flamboyait d'une chaleur particulière, une chaleur qui le rendait faible et languide. Pas une seule fois dans sa vie, Stiles n'avait éprouvé les émotions que Derek savait si bien éveiller en lui. Il se sentit plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il évoluait sur le bord instable d'un dangereux précipice. Mais le danger semblait insignifiant comparé aux incroyables possibilités que paraissaient ouvrir les bras de Derek. Et Derek désirait Stiles. C'était évident. Et il le désirait plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré une femme de sa folle existence. Et à chaque fois que l'humain bougeait contre son corps, un nouvel aiguillon de passion le transperçait de part en part. C'était comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois les joies d'un monde empli de luxure et de passion sempiternelle.

Sous les doigts agiles et prometteurs de Derek, Stiles n'était plus que chair tendre, pleine et ferme. Si excitant. Le loup le sentait frémir, entendait son souffle haletant, percevait les battements désordonnés de son cœur tandis qu'il s'agrippait à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Stiles Stilinski était à lui. Pleinement, entièrement. Il le sut avec la certitude du prédateur se préparant à bondir sur sa proie.

- Je pourrai dévorer ton cou, susurra langoureusement Derek.

Stiles frissonna. Il était en attente, tendu, fasciné. Une pulsation rythmique s'empara de son ventre alors que Derek posait une bouche humide et brûlante au creux de sa gorge et que sa main enroulée autour de sa verge tendue le soumettait à la plus délicieuses des tortures. Comment ne pas mourir de plaisir ? Il alternait soupirs et cris de ravissement sans même se rendre compte à quel point il rendait fou son amant. Il réagissait à chacune de ses caresses et rendait le voyage éblouissant. Sa peau frémissait sous le moindre contact et lorsque le brun se fit plus pressant sur son sexe, il commença à gémir plus fort et à onduler contre lui. L'épanouissement de son désir enhardit Derek un peu plus. Et ce fut trop. Dans un sursaut, le brun repoussa Stiles, se leva sans rien dire et l'entraina à sa suite vers le lit.

Le pouls de l'hyperactif s'accéléra quand il vit Derek se déshabiller devant lui, dévoilant un corps parfait à la peau hâlée et effroyablement tentatrice pour la pauvre petite chose qu'il était. Inconsciemment, lentement, et bordel, tellement envoutant et déroutant, il se lécha les lèvres. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que Derek le touche, l'embrasse, le consume, le possède et le remplisse. Qu'il lui fasse mal autant qu'il crevait du besoin de jouir afin de soulager son érection douloureuse. Il voulait se jeter dans ses bras, respirer l'odeur de sa peau, enfouir ses mains dans ses cheveux, griffer ce dos aux muscles saillants, et se perdre dans ses baisers quitte à en mourir d'asphyxie.

Devant l'air ahuri, Derek sourit malgré lui. Stiles aimait ses sourires, ils étaient si rares, et il était si beau avec cette lueur espiègle et pleine de sous entendus au fond des yeux. Il ne se lasserait donc jamais de le regarder ?

Stiles avait envie de rester ainsi, ne décider de rien. Il voulait juste se soumettre, entièrement, sans se poser de question. C'était ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il désirait. Se fondre en Derek, tout lui donner, s'accorder aux émois de son cœur. Il n'y aurait alors plus que le plaisir, plus que lui, plus qu'eux. Il avait confiance, il n'avait pas peur. Le plus jeune murmurait pour lui-même et s'entendait dire des phrases sans aucun sens. Mais qu'importait, les mots n'avaient plus la moindre importance. Derek prenait les choses en mains. Le ballet pouvait commencer.

Stiles perdit alors la notion du temps et semblait ne plus avoir la claire conscience de ce qui se passait quand il sentit les mains de son amant partout sur lui alors qu'il n'avait même pas le souvenir de s'être dévêtu. Seulement, allongé sur le lit, complètement nu et à l'entière merci de Derek qui se tenait au-dessus de lui, il put apprécier la douceur de ses doigts effleurer sa joue, son cou, allumant des étincelles d'un désir accru. Une délectable chaleur l'irradiait des pieds à la tête, s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de son corps alors que le brun dégringolait le long de sa poitrine, de son ventre, le parsemant de baisers épars et fiévreux.

- Hein ! Lâcha Stiles quand il sentit la main du loup empoigner avec vigueur sa fierté. Derek ?

- Tais-toi ! Lui ordonna le brun le prenant soudainement en bouche.

- Oh bordel !

Si Stiles s'était attendu à ça !

D'extase, le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses doigts s'enroulèrent machinalement aux draps alors que ses muscles se crispèrent, son bassin se cambrant malgré lui. Il allait mourir de honte, il en était sur maintenant. Mais le contact des lèvres de Derek épousant son sexe était tout bonnement divin, similaire à une exquise souffrance le _faisant frôler l'apoplexie._ C'était enivrant, grisant et extraordinairement bon. _Stiles vrillait totalement, perdant pied doucement. _La bouche de Derek le possédait, le baisait, et il gémissait, haletait, se tordait de plaisir. Il aurait voulu crier, s'agripper à ses épaules, planter les ongles dans sa chair, mais il craignait d'en vouloir toujours plus s'il le touchait. Stiles était certain qu'il ne connaitrait jamais meilleure fellation de toute sa vie. Jambes bien écartées, il bombait le torse, devenant presqu'indécent, obscène, tandis que Derek tendait l'oreille attentif à ses soupirs, à sa respiration, à son souffle saccadé, aux palpitations de son cœur.

Le brun n'en menait pas large non plus et il n'était pas certain de tenir. Cet humain avait trop bon goût et il n'aurait jamais cru que sucer un mec pouvait être aussi exaltant. Il en jouirait presque, sans même se toucher. Mais Stiles n'était pas n'importe quel mec. Il était celui que son loup avait choisi. Il était celui qu'il avait haï avant de tomber éperdument amoureux. Il était celui qui l'avait fait basculer dans un univers éblouissant de couleurs et de lumière. Et son corps s'échauffait devenant si brûlant que seul Stiles était capable de calmer les flammes qui lui léchaient les entrailles, d'en apaiser le feu, pour le plonger inexorablement dans ce monde de débauche qu'il désirait découvrir avec lui. Alors il le léchait avec appétit, le suçait toujours plus fort lui arrachant des geignements qui résonnaient si délicieusement à ses oreilles que c'en était jouissif.

- Derek ! Héla la voix chevrotante de Stiles. Tu vas me faire venir si tu continues.

Mais Derek n'écoutait pas, ou ne voulait pas entendre, et Stiles allait jouir. Sa langue le suçotait avec enchantement, alors que deux doigts aventuriers se glissaient entre ses jambes cherchant l'entrée de cet anneau de chair qu'il mourrait d'envie d'explorer.

- Aaahh ! Je vais jouir Derek ! Arrête !

Stiles se cambrait de plus en plus, sa tête roulait de droite et de gauche et son cœur faisait d'incroyables bonds dans sa poitrine. Mais il ne voulait pas venir. Pas comme ça, pas dans sa bouche. Et les doigts de Derek pénétrant au cœur de son antre étaient un authentique supplice le faisaient presque hurler. Un étrange mélange entre le plaisir et la douleur. Se retenir de jouir devenait insoutenable, il ne tiendrait pas. Il était secouait de spasmes. Stiles supplia le loup d'arrêter… de continuer… Il ne savait plus. Mais Derek finit par s'arrêter et la tension retomba un peu.

- Bordel ! Souffla Stiles soulagé. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais venir.

- Idiot ! Lui répondit Derek en se vautrant sur lui. C'était le but mais t'es plus têtu qu'une mule. Tu aurais dû me laisser faire.

- Impossible ! Pas de cette façon.

- Tu vas payer pour ça, le menaça le loup en plongeant au cœur de sa bouche.

- Humpfh ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Parvint à demander Stiles entre deux baisers.

- Chut ! Fallait pas m'énerver !

Sur ces mots, Derek roula sur le dos emportant Stiles avec lui pour qu'il le chevauche. Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux.

- A toi de jouer !

- Pardon !

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il avait pensé que Derek se vengerait en le prenant si brutalement qu'il en aurait pleuré, le baisant sauvagement, mais ce revirement de situation l'inquiétait davantage. Il était devenu le conquérant, celui qui tenait les rênes, et il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir endosser ce rôle. Il n'était qu'un novice après tout et s'en remettre à Derek pour sa première fois était ce qui lui paraissait le plus normal. Alors pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que tu veux, l'encouragea Derek d'une voix enrouée de plaisir. Lentement… ou rapidement…

Le regard de braise de Derek posé sur lui le perturbait, tout autant qu'il le faisait se sentir pousser des ailes. Il lui donnait le contrôle, lui accordant les pleins pouvoirs, alors pourquoi se priver ?

A califourchon sur le loup, Stiles cessa de s'interroger et partit à la découverte de ce corps si étonnamment doux et savoureux. Il se pencha sur le visage Derek et déposa une myriade de baisers sur sa bouche, ses joues, son cou, son torse alors que ses mains parcouraient les muscles de ce Dieu Grec.

Un sourire trop rare flottant sur ses lèvres, ses mains posées sur les hanches de son jeune compagnon, Derek ferma les yeux, se murant dans le silence pour apprécier la délicatesse de ses caresses. Il l'entendait prendre son temps alors que de ses doigts malhabiles et intrigués il le sentit cajoler son sexe fièrement tendu prêt pour une visite très attendue de son corps.

- Derek ! murmura Stiles le cœur au bord des lèvres, ses mains courant sur la peau de ses cuisses.

Stiles était prêt à le recevoir, le brun pouvait le deviner. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour ancrer son regard aux couleurs d'un ciel de printemps dans celui de son vis-à-vis, puis, d'une main, s'orienta vers l'ouverture étroite de son corps.

- Prends ton temps ! Le guida Derek.

- Pas d'inquiétude là-dessus. J'ai pas envie de me déchirer l'anus. Rétorqua l'hyperactif.

Derek manqua de s'étouffer. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre ! Et Stiles avait l'air si sérieux. En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait pour devoir de s'embrocher sur un membre aussi imposant que celui d'un loup mal léché.

Et tandis que Stiles s'empalait doucement sur le sexe de Derek, ce dernier le caressait du bout des doigts déclenchant des frissons dans tout son corps, puis il empoigna son érection pour détourner son attention de la douleur. Mais l'étroitesse et la lenteur de l'humain le rendait fou. C'était un véritable calvaire et il se retenait de ne pas s'enfoncer d'un coup. Il était presqu'impossible de combattre un besoin enraciné dans la moindre de ses cellules d'homme. Il serrait les dents pour se contenir et permettre à Stiles de prendre le temps dont il avait besoin. De venir à lui de plein gré. Mais il était si parfait, si chaud, si étroit et accueillant à la fois.

Après de longues minutes, suant, suffoquant, gémissant, se cambrant, Stiles fut électrisé quand enfin il sentit Derek au plus profond de lui. En un instant il devint conquérant et conquis, victime et vainqueur. En un instant ils devinrent un.

- Bouge ! Susurra le brun les mains posées sur ses hanches.

Alors Stiles obéit et se mit à bouger au rythme qu'il lui convenait s'empalant d'abord doucement dans un va et vient langoureux et terriblement frustrant, mais tellement divin. Puis, il accéléra, les mains apposées sur la poitrine de Derek pour prendre de la vitesse. Mais c'était trop fort, si fort que ça en devenait douloureux. Si fort que ça en devenait cruel. Si fort que ça en devenait exquis. Il aurait dû arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait supporter cette idée. Il avait besoin de ce contact qui le rendait fou, il voulait continuer, encore et encore. Chaque fibre de son corps réclamait cette douleur, ce plaisir qu'il s'infligeait de lui-même. Il voulait sentir Derek encore et toujours. Et ses mains sur ses hanches qui le maintenaient, le guidaient… les soupirs étouffés de son loup, ses regards brûlants, l'entrainaient hors des sentiers battus, dans un univers trop éblouissant que ça le consumait de l'intérieur.

Stiles et Derek évoluaient dans un monde aux senteurs musqués, pur lieu de plaisir cerné par des gouffres d'agonie et de besoins qu'ils ne pouvaient plus nier. Le sang qui battait à leurs oreilles, leur faisait oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

Stiles perdit alors la notion du temps et de l'espace, mais il sentait les mains de Derek partout sur lui alors qu'il se soulevait pour mieux s'empaler l'instant d'après. Il était prit de frénésie et accordait un rythme si soutenu qu'il s'envolait vers un endroit qu'il craignait de ne jamais atteindre. Mais les doigts experts de Derek s'enroulèrent autour de son érection lui accordant ce même rythme effrayant et chimérique. Stiles entendait les grognements de plaisir de Derek se mélanger à ses propres gémissements d'extase. Ils avaient tout deux perdus le nord depuis bien longtemps.

Arriva alors ce moment fatal où tout échappa à leur contrôle. De cet instant où il n'y avait plus rien à faire d'autre que de laisser le miracle s'accomplir. Ce fut alors comme si Stiles se désintégrait, en un cataclysme si intense qu'il défiait toute description. Il hurla sa jouissance, et à peine une seconde plus tard, Derek le rejoignit sur son étoile.

A moitié endormi, l'hyperactif reposait sur la poitrine trempé de sueur de Derek, totalement assouvi et presque trop heureux pour y croire. Le brun lui caressait paresseusement le dos tandis qu'il redescendait peu à peu des sommets qu'ils avaient atteints ensemble. Toute à la plénitude d'avoir été merveilleusement aimé, Stiles eût pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Cette peau contre la sienne, avait-il jamais vécu sensation plus fabuleuse ? Il était libre, libre comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et cette liberté le faisait exulter. Et s'il avait levé les yeux sur son loup, il aurait pu y lire toute la félicité qu'il lui inspirait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Derek reprit ses esprits quand la sonnerie stridente du lycée retentit. Il ouvrit des yeux brillants de luxure, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de toute, la plus inoubliable, la plus majestueuse. Il s'était laissé aller à la passion du moment, négligeant sa vengeance et sa rancune. Il s'était laissé consumer, dévorant le faible humain, prenant tout de lui, son corps, son cœur… Et il l'avait aimé avec fureur, l'avait emprisonné dans son cœur pour ne plus jamais le laissait en sortir… Mais comment se pardonner ? Comment oublier que son but premier avait été de le faire plonger en enfer, lui cet être innocent et pur ? Il lui devait la vérité. Il se devait de lui expliquer ce qui faisait d'eux aujourd'hui 'un couple'.

Le brun en était là de ses réflexions obscures quand il vit Stiles se précipiter sur lui tel un boulet de canon. Malgré lui, son cœur implosa de joie, tous les sens en alerte. Une fois de plus, la vision de Stiles l'emplit de joie l'obligeant à se soumettre à cet amour dévastateur.

- Salut mon loup ! Gloussa l'hyperactif en se jetant à son cou pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

- Salut ! Répondit bien trop sérieusement Derek emprisonnant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Mais il en profita pour emplir ses narines de l'agréable odeur de son humain et soulager ainsi son cœur meurtri.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Derek sourit. Lui aussi il lui avait manqué, mais ça, Stiles ne le saurait jamais. Comme il ne saurait jamais qu'il lui était indispensable dans sa vie, qu'il était pareil à l'oxygène dont il avait besoin pour vivre.

- On y va ! Lança le brun en lui ouvrant la portière.

Rayonnant, Stiles s'installa sur le siège passager de la camaro, à mille lieux de se douter des tourments qui hantaient la jolie petite tête de son loup adoré.

Derek contourna la voiture et soupira sinistrement en posant la main sur la poignée. Il ferma un instant les yeux repoussant très loin de lui l'idée de se retrouver bientôt à nouveau seul.

Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa au volant ignorant le regard enjôleur de son compagnon posé sur lui.

Un jour, il lui dirait la vérité. Un jour, il devrait accepter de le perdre.

* * *

Si vous lisez ce commentaire c'est que vous avez tenu le choc et je vous en remercie.

Bien à vous ! Pouki.


End file.
